


Blood Bond

by Vickironica



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Fantasy, First time writing durarara fanfic, Gay, Hate to Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Izaya trying to repay his debt, Izayas apparently a masochist, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mythology - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shizuo not letting him in the slightest, Tags May Change, Tied-Up Izaya, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, What Have I Done, a bit OOC, everybody is frustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickironica/pseuds/Vickironica
Summary: Shizuo is a human with abnormal strength who has a heart of pure gold, even though his temper sometimes gets out of control. Izaya is a cunning vampire who always repays people for helping him out or giving him blood, so they can't use him as blackmail later. Shizuo helps a passed-out Izaya and saves his life in the process. Izaya wants to repay Shizuo for saving his life by becoming his servant, but Shizuo doesn't think Izaya owes him in the slightest. The two eventually compromise, though Izaya's not pleased.“I’ll become your servant, slave, pet, whichever one you prefer to call it, and I’ll listen to all of your orders, no matter what it is, until I decide that my debt has been paid off.”"No."





	1. Kindness and Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on Ao3, but I've written on Wattpad and Fanfiction before. Hopefully it's satisfactory for a first story, though I'll hate it in less than a year.  
> I just wanted to say that unlike in Durarara!! (which I've actually only seen the first couple seasons, but I've read a bunch of fanfic), I do not curse in the slightest. So yeah a couple words are replaced with others, which you'll continue to see for the rest of the chapters as well.  
> Btw I'm just getting over a year-long writers block, so I'm not sure how often I'm going to update. :D I'll probably speed up and slow down depending on how popular it is and how much I'm still in the fandom. Anyways, hope you enjoy! -Tori

“Hey,” Shizuo looked down at the raven-haired male sleeping below him. The couple of leaves didn’t help but make the blond worry more, because it meant he’d been here for a while. “Are you okay?”

The raven didn’t stir, nor move at all. Shizuo gently nudged him; it was getting dark and not only would it get cold because of the autumn weather, but it was also dangerous to stay out late. Again, the male didn’t budge other than the soft shaking.

Now, Shizuo was starting to think something was wrong. “Hey, wake up.” The blond tried to shake him a bit harder, hoping for male to awaken from his deep slumber. Nothing. Shizuo hardly thought the boy was sleeping by choice at this point, since the blond wasn’t exactly known for his… carefulness.

“Man, this is a pain...” Shizuo looked around, then looked back at the raven under the tree. Nobody was nearby, to which the blond released an unknown held breath. The sun had just set, making it the perfect time for a vampire attack.

Shizuo wasn’t really worried about a vampire attack, but he didn’t want to deal with one. The blond seemed to be a popular target for vampires, no matter how rare they were getting. At least vampire hunters were doing their jobs, though Shizuo didn’t like the idea of innocent people, even if they were vampires, being slaughtered without a second thought.

He was also grateful nobody was here to jump to conclusions for what Shizuo was going to do. The blond carefully picked up the raven, noticing how light his body actually was. Again, the smaller male didn’t stir. There was no doubt in Shizuo’s mind that this was not just regular slumber. Something was definitely wrong at this point. Was it a sickness? Maybe hunger? A drug? Shizuo wasn’t good at guessing, so he’d ask the raven when he woke up. Hopefully, he did. Shizuo didn’t want to deal with a dead body. He gets enough attention as it is.

His house was only a couple blocks away, and it would be much safer and warmer there, even if it was small and messy. Shizuo starts making his way there, hoping that nobody would question him carrying a knocked-out person around.

The duo must have been about halfway there when Shizuo decided to carry the male on his back instead of bridal style. It hadn’t been uncomfortable for the blond, but Shizuo thought it’d be more comfortable for the raven. The blond took a few seconds to shift the smaller person onto his back before continuing on his journey home.

Shizuo had only just started walking again when he thought he’d heard something. The blond stopped walking just as quickly as he had started, hoping to hear the quiet noise again.

“ _Bloo_ ….” It was so faint Shizuo was sure he was just imagining things, but then the raven shifted himself, sending a surprised looked to the blond’s face. Shizuo stayed absolutely still, not wanting to alarm the waking male.

“ _Blood..._ ” Shizuo wasn’t sure he’d heard that correctly, as it was only slightly louder than the previous time. The blond noticed the raven shift again, then felt a sharp pain in his neck. It hadn’t actually hurt that bad, and he couldn’t feel any liquid dripping down.

Shizuo couldn’t see the other’s face, but his own face was covered in shock and realization. He quickly snapped out of it as the quiet voice brought him back to reality. “ _Why can’t I… bite through…?_ ”

The blond looked over his shoulder to see the smaller male had passed out again. He touched his neck where the raven had tried to bite, feeling around where the sharp sting was. The pain was long gone now, and Shizuo realized the skin wasn’t even scratched, much less broken through or bloody.

Shizuo sighed. He continued trudging on the sidewalk to his home, which they arrived at in less than 5 minutes, but that was plenty of time to place all the pieces in the puzzle together and make a few decisions. He’d have to prepare a couple things… Hopefully everything worked out. Shizuo didn’t want to get annoyed and do something he’d regret, especially to the house his brother had given him, no matter how begrudgingly Shizuo had accepted.

. . . . .

Izaya awoke, feeling slightly less hungry and confused. The last thing he remembered was sitting under a tree, trying not to get burned in the sun while slowly starving to death. He hadn’t found any humans to make a deal with, and Izaya was suffering the consequences of it. Now he was in what looked like a house or apartment, with some unrecognizable noises coming from somewhere else.

The raven tried to stand up, filled with befuddlement about his newfound strength he originally didn’t have, only to fall back over. Izaya looked behind him, disliking the sight. He had failed to notice his hands tied together behind his back, then to what was probably a bed. Izaya decided he didn’t like this predicament at all, especially when he wasn’t able to break the rope apart. Apparently he didn’t have as much newfound strength as he originally thought.

He tried pulling it, but to no avail. The ropes didn’t loosen or fray, leaving Izaya stuck with whoever tied him up. They obviously had a plan for him, and it was unlikely that Izaya would like it.

Izaya couldn’t help but scowl as he heard more sounds from somewhere else in the building. It sounded like… cooking? Was the person frying food? Izaya supposed it didn’t matter; he was stuck either way.

There weren’t many possible escape routes, other than the moderately-sized window on the other side of the room and the open door where the sounds were coming from. Izaya decided the best option was to stay quiet and pretend he was still asleep.

But, if he was fuller, that must mean the person knows what Izaya is. That only caused Izaya to scowl even more. He was beginning to like this situation less and less, especially because he was powerless to do anything against his captor at the moment. It didn’t look like a laboratory or cage, but anything can be deceiving if someone tries hard enough.

The raven started working at the ropes again, hoping to at least loosen them a bit before the person gets done cooking, only to jump half a foot when hearing a voice. “Oh, you’re already awake.” _Shoot, he was found out already._

Izaya turned his head towards his captor, glaring as hard as he could while examining the… human, from the smell of his blood. He had not expected the human to be done so quickly, nor be able to sneak up on Izaya. Bright blond hair, along with some sort of bartender uniform, and a plate full of what smelled like eggs. “What do you want with me?!” Izaya made his voice as grave as possible, hoping to scare his captor.

The man in the bartender outfit didn’t seem scared at all. Instead, he seemed… embarrassed? Nervous? “Yeah, uh, sorry ‘bout tying you up… I just didn’t want you to try and kill me when you first woke up…” The blond puts down the plate on his dresser. “I wasn’t sure if you were gonna be irrational out of hunger like earlier...”

He takes a step closer, to which Izaya growls at. Like he was gonna believe that! Though the raven had to admit, he might’ve attacked the next living thing he saw if he hadn’t eaten soon. Though, he felt fine right now, other than a bit hungry… “Wait, what do you mean earlier?” The leer hadn’t stopped, nor had it stopped his captor from coming closer. Izaya felt helpless.

The blond scratched the back of his head, a natural reflex when you feel shy or embarrassed. “You uh, tried to bite me earlier when I was carrying you..”

Izaya didn’t remember anything about that, but that would explain why he didn’t feel as hungry. Then the blond had to continue and leave Izaya confused again. “Said you couldn’t for some reason, then you passed out again.. So I brought you here.”

Now the two were face-to-face, since the human had sat down next to him. Izaya hated how he was physically restrained and not able to tear through the human’s neck. Unknown to Izaya, he wouldn’t be able to even if he wasn’t bound to the foot of the larger male’s bed. “What do you mean _I couldn’t_?” The glares had not lessened, even if the distance had.

The blond shrugged. “I dunno. You just didn’t break through my skin.”

“Then why do I feel less hungry than earlier?” Izaya retorted back instantly.

“Since you, uh, couldn’t do it yourself, I cut myself. You’re body naturally reacted… I think.”

Izaya glared into the blond’s brown eyes, looking for any hint of lies or suspicion, and finding none. After a while, Izaya broke the silence, pulling against the restraints again. “ _Why would you_ _purposely_ _feed a vampire_ _your own_ _blood?!”_

The blond shrugged, obviously not sure how exactly to respond. “I… didn’t want anybody else to get hurt.”

It made the vampire wonder what had happened to make the blond say that. Had his friends or family been attacked? Maybe he hurt somebody by accident and was trying to repent. Or maybe he didn’t want the raven attacking other humans. That was probably it.

“Can you untie me already?” Izaya supposed he could have been a bit nicer, seeing as he couldn’t move if the human’s mood suddenly changed.

The blond’s eyes widened a bit; he had probably forgotten that he had the vampire bound to his bed. But, of course, instead of moving, he simply asked another question. “Are you going to attack me and run away?”

Izaya hadn’t expected a question like that, and definitely didn’t like the hidden trace of loneliness in the blond’s voice. “… Maybe. My body might move on it’s own.”

The vampire hadn’t realized what he’d said until it was too late. Izaya’s eyes widened in surprise at himself for being truthful. He doubted the blond would untie him now, nor why he’d said the truth in the first place. Especially since lying was Izaya’s specialty.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to get acquainted before I untie you.” The blond sat back down from getting up to untie him, and Izaya mentally cursed to himself. _Why had he said that?!_ “I’m Shizuo Heiwajima.”

Again, the vampire found himself answering without realizing. He noticed his glare had lessened against the blond, though he quickly fixed that. “Izaya Orihara. There, now we’re acquainted. Untie me.”

Shizuo ignored Izaya’s demands. “Izaya, huh? Where do you live?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

The blond shrugged again, but stayed silent. Eventually Izaya answered, realizing nothing was going to happen till he did. “I usually just sleep in an abandoned storage area, if that’s what you mean by living.”

Izaya was almost as confused as when he had first woken up, but now by the fact that a vampire and his captor were playing 20 Questions.

Shizuo seemed surprised, but whether it was at Izaya being truthful or the actual answer, Izaya didn’t know. “How much blood do vampires need to survive? Or… why did you let yourself get so hungry?”

Izaya sneered. He definitely didn’t trust the human, but he had no choice but to answer. The sooner, the better. “I have morals. First of all, attacking people is such a hassle. I only drink their blood when the humans have consented, and then I make sure I repay them somehow for their time. Usually just by finding a lost pet or picking something up at a store, but if I owe somebody, I’ll make sure I repay them back.”

Shizuo paused for a few seconds, his face twisting into all sorts of emotions. That only made Izaya nervous; the ropes were starting to cut into his skin. “… Wouldn’t that mean you owe me?”

... _How had he forgotten that fact?! Of course he owed this man, and_ _for_ _a lot more than just blood!_ Izaya paused for a couple seconds, then let of a quiet string of curses, before eventually answering. “...I absolutely hate to admit it, but it seems I owe you my life. I would’ve died out there if you hadn’t brought me here, though I could do without these stupid ropes.” The vampire sighed, giving up.

“Hey, listen… I was only helping somebody out. You don’t owe me anything, especially not your life.” Shizuo sighed this time, not sure what to do.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, and neither could tell if it was comfortable or not. Izaya was trying to read the blond’s emotions, though the most clear one was frustrated thinking.

Eventually, Shizuo was the one to make the first move, not that Izaya really could. The larger male leaned in closer to Izaya, and the vampire felt his cheeks start blushing. He half expected Shizuo to lean in for a kiss, but his head went past Izaya’s face, leaving his neck wide open for the vampire to bite. It took a lot of self control not to bite the delicious-looking neck, and the vampire had almost succumbed to the desire when the blond pulled back, sitting on the floor next to Izaya. The next thing he knew, the ropes had fallen limp on the floor.

Izaya slowly stood up, immediately stretching his arms; they were sore from constantly being bound behind him. “Are.. you still hungry? You can drink my blood if you’re not full.” Shizuo was blushing for some reason, not able to look Izaya directly in his eyes.

The vampire’s stomach growled at the thought of more food; he had been starving himself for about a month before this, but Izaya just scowled again. “No, I already owe you my life. I’m not about to make my debt even bigger.”

Shizuo frowned. “I told you, you don’t owe me anything. I can hear your stomach from here, or do you want eggs instead? They might be cold now, though...” He glanced over to the forgotten eggs on the dresser.

“I don’t want your eggs!” Izaya quickly retorted, the volume of his voice raised. “I _want_ to repay you for saving my life, so I can leave with a clear mind and with my morals still in check!”

The blond finally stood up, towering over the small raven. Izaya could almost see how annoyed Shizuo was, which made the vampire want to smirk, knowing he can affect the blond’s emotions so easily. It almost looked like a vein in Shizuo’s forehead was going to burst. But he refrained, since he was also quite annoyed with how stubborn the human was being. “I told you already, _you don’t gosh dang owe me_!”

Izaya couldn’t help but smirk now. It was a habit of his, to smirk when he annoyed somebody, or when they annoyed him. Right now was a steady mix of both. “Just let me repay you, then I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again!”

Shizuo paused, taking a deep breath. He sat on the bed and started counting slowly, all the way to ten, before answering. His voice was now slightly calmer, like the calm before a volcano explodes. “And how were you planning to repay me? According to you, you owe me your freaking life!”

Izaya opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it again. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead. The vampire tried to think of different ways to help the human.

_Would he need a bodyguard? No, that would probably just create problems for someone who work_ _s_ _as a bartender._ _Should he offer his body?_

Izaya didn’t like the idea of letting some random person have full control over his body, specially not for lewd actions, but it’s a bargaining chip very few people would refuse. It’d be difficult for Izaya too though, since he rarely even let his guard down while sleeping. Maybe he’d use that as a last resort, if he couldn’t think of anything else-

The vampire was brought back to reality by a smell so sweet it was almost sickening. The raven knew what it was immediately, but barely had time to turn around before something was stuck into his mouth. At first, Izaya tried to pull Shizuo’s finger out of his mouth, but he soon found his body betraying him and succumbing to the delicious warm blood, trying to suck more out of the blond’s hand. His knees weakened under him as he found his body trying to get closer to the source. Izaya barely noticed that he was in a kneeling position under the blond. _That idiot had cut his finger and stuck it into his mouth, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to refuse after tasting it._

Soon enough, the taste of blood was gone just as soon as it had arrived. Shizuo retracted his hand back to his side, wiping the vampire’s saliva on his black pants. Izaya’s eyes glared daggers at the blond, who didn’t seem to mind them at all. “Jerk. Forcing me to suck on your finger, like some kind of animal.” Again, the human payed him no mind. “I told you I didn’t want your blood.”

“Your body didn’t seem to think that.” Shizuo, looking straight at the raven, smirked, knowing he’d won the verbal battle against Izaya, which the vampire happened to be best at.

“I hate you.” Izaya replied void of emotion, as he wiped off his mouth. He had no comeback. The raven couldn’t tell if he was annoyed at Shizuo for forcing him to drink his blood, or at his body for giving out so easily at the thought of food. _He sucked on his finger, for crying out loud!_

“Well, I don’t really care if you wanna repay me back or not, since I don’t really think you owe me at all, but who am I to tell you how to live your life.” Shizuo messed up his hair, getting up to eat the long-forgotten eggs.

“I’m dead.”

“You get my point.” The blond grabbed a fork from the plate and started scarfing down the unborn fried chickens. They were gone in a matter of seconds, which somehow didn’t surprise the raven at all. “Oh, and you’re staying here tonight. It’s too cold for you to be outside in nothing but a shirt. If you refuse, I’ll tie you back up.”

“Why do you care what I do?!” Izaya reflexively rubbed his wrist, pulling it away from the blond. It was still a bit sore from earlier, and there were a couple red marks in the pattern of the rope, since it was tied so tight.

Shizuo just shrugged, walking out of the room. The vampire should have been smart and tried the window, but instead he followed the blond into the rest of the house. Izaya tried to reason with himself, but found himself trusting his body less and less, and eventually blamed it on his morals. He really needed to get new ones, but he hated the idea of owing somebody and them using it as blackmail later.

The rest of the house was almost as boring as the bedroom. Plain walls with little color, nothing that stood out, and everything was absolutely basic. Izaya would never be able to stay in a house like this more than a week without being bored out of his mind. There was a living room right next to the kitchen, and it had nothing but a few books, a small TV, and a couch, which Izaya decided to put to use without permission. _Hey, if I’m forced to stay here, then Shizuo should be fine with me using his television._

“You never told me how you planned to repay me, even though I keep insisting that I was just helping someone out.” Shizuo’s voice went from curious to a bit annoyed, but not as much as earlier. He was standing at the sink, finishing up the couple dishes he’d on the eggs.

Izaya flipped through a couple channels, growing bored with how few channels the blond has. He barely had anything but the news! The vampire thought about how he could repay his debt again, glad that Shizuo was at least considering it, unlike earlier.

The raven suddenly stood up and turned to face Shizuo, smirking once again. The blond slightly jumped at Izaya’s sudden movements, especially since he was almost right being him, about to sit down on his couch next to the vampire.

“I’ll become your servant, slave, pet, whichever one you prefer to call it, and I’ll listen to all of your orders, no matter what it is, until I decide that my debt has been paid off.” Few people would refuse an offer like this, but Shizuo once again, decided to be the small amount of people who’d rather piss Izaya off.

“No.”


	2. Not A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo and Izaya are fighting again (what's new) over how this debts gonna be paid, and they somehow eventually compromise?? I think?? I don't know Izaya's about to die again at the end if that tells you anything. (Note: I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo hollah chapter 2 is out and it hasn't been half a year. Only half a month. Okay but this chapter is actually pretty long considering I usually only write about 1000 words per chapter. A whole 4000 (and I was only planning 3000 look at meee)
> 
> Anyways I'm so tired ;-; I've had like 4 tests this week and instead of studying for another test tomorrow here I am editing fanfic (don't worry i'll still probably get an A or so)
> 
> So yeah here's a new chapter for you all! Hooray!! Thanks for all the support on the last chapters. It's really fun to reply to your comments. Not joking in the slightest. I got like 2 the first day and I wrote 2000 words that night.
> 
> Anyways enjoy! -Tori

“No.” Shizuo’s bluntness caused Izaya to freeze for a second, the vampire trying to process the quick response, before he continued on. “There’s _no way in hell_ that I’d rob somebody of their free will!”

It took the vampire a few seconds before responding, just then registering what Shizuo had said. “...Why can’t you just be like any other person and accept it without a second thought?! Any other person would kill for an offer like this, having a ruthless vampire bend to their very will, and here you are, turning it down!” Izaya boldly stared at the blond, gaze never faltering as his voice rose in volume.

Shizuo suddenly became very quiet, looking to the side to avoid Izaya’s gaze. It was almost too quiet for the raven to hear, even with his enhanced vampire hearing.

“You’re not just some ruthless vampire though..”

Izaya froze again, definitely not expecting that. His glare faltered, but quickly returned tenfold. “How do you know that for sure? I could be lying to you, trying to trick you into trusting me. I could attack you at any second! I mean, what’s holding me back? You were smart when you tied me up; that’s what any normal person would do! But no, not only did you untie me, but you’re freely letting me stay here overnight, where I could attack you at any second while your guard is down! No person in their right mind would let a monster stay in their house!” The raven tried to catch his breath after finishing his outburst, forgetting to breathe at all while yelling.

“ _NEVER_ _call yourself a monster again._ ” The blond’s voice was eerily calm, in a way that made Izaya tense up instinctively. The powerful vampire couldn’t help but to try to avoid Shizuo’s eyes, somehow knowing it was better to avoid it. Was he scared?

“Why do you even care what I call myself. It’s true anyways. I’m just a blood-sucking monst-” Izaya was quickly cut off when Shizuo’s hand smacked across the vampire’s face. He stood immobilized next to the couch for what felt like hours, trying to take in what had happened. Izaya put a hand onto his face, realizing how badly it stung. He hadn’t been slapped like some little kid in forever, and had forgotten how well it does its job.

“You shouldn’t look down on yourself like that...” Shizuo looked into Izaya’s eyes, widening his own when silent tears started streaming down the vampire’s face. “Ah, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Izaya hadn’t even noticed he was crying till the blond mentioned it, and he lifted his hand from his cheek to check himself. Sure enough, his hand was wet, but the raven wasn’t sure why exactly. Was it the pain? Izaya didn’t think so; he’d been through much worse plenty of times. It couldn’t possibly be that Shizuo’s succeeded in making him feel better- by slapping him nonetheless- Could it? What, was he a masochist now?

The vampire left his thoughts when something cold was pressed against his cheek, numbing the dull, but still present, pain. Shizuo had brought over an ice pack and was still freaking out, obviously worried for the vampire. He guided Izaya towards the couch, helping him sit down. “I- I’m fine, but.. thank you.” Izaya started holding the ice pack himself, leaving a flustered Shizuo to back up from his face.

“I- I really didn’t mean to hit you so hard.. I’m really sorry, but… I know how it feels to be called a monster, and.. I don’t want anybody else to go through what I did...” Shizuo turned away from Izaya, loneliness seeping into his voice.

“You’ve gotten called a monster?”

The blond turned towards the vampire, met his gaze, then turned away again. He was blushing, but most likely embarrassed. “People aren’t very kind towards things that they don’t understand or that could hurt them.”

“You’re human, you’re really nice -too nice in fact- so what would make people call you a monster?! I bet you help out grannies crossing the street or buy a crying kid ice cream!” Izaya put the ice pack down on the small table next to the couch, where the TV remote remained untouched after it was turned off. Since he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, Izaya used a mix of his arm and his shoulder to dry off the tears that had formed without permission. The small vampire rose from the seat to pose less of a difference in their height, though it didn’t do much. Shizuo still towered over Izaya, but the raven’s gaze didn’t falter, dissimilar to earlier.

“Have you ever put somebody in the hospital, just because they insulted your outfit?”

_‘Of course I haven’t’_ was Izaya’s first thought, making his next question who exactly this ‘Shizuo Heiwajima’ is, and what he’s gotten himself into. Before he could respond, Shizuo continued.

“Or maybe you get attacked daily by gangs looking to prove themselves.”

Izaya tried to think of what that’d be like. He’d had vampire hunters after him before, but never gang members trying to prove themselves. What had the blond done to get their attention in the first place? Again, Shizuo continued before Izaya replied or could think much deeper into it.

“Have you ever had a kid burst out crying _just because you looked at them?!_ Having their mother’s coming to hug and try to protect them, looking equally as scared as the kid, _just because they_ _accidentally kicked a ball at you_ _?!”_

Izaya had always been quite good with children, as long as they didn’t realize what he was. The vampire could always avoid attention and easily blend into the crowd just by pretending to be human. Nobody had ever been outright _scared_ of him, unless they knew what Izaya was. He almost couldn’t imagine this happening, and especially not to somebody as kind as Shizuo.

The blond sighed, done with his rant. Shizuo somehow looked worn out, maybe even a bit sickly. “What in the world could possibly make people do that? All you’ve been to me is kind, even after figuring out I’m a vampire. You offered me blood, let me stay here overnight, and turned down an offer to make a _vampire_ into your personal slave.”

“I told you, you don’t owe me, and I’m not taking away somebody’s free will just because I saved their life. Anyways, the reason why isn’t important.” Shizuo sighed out, repeating what he said earlier. He sat down on the couch and leaned against it, sinking in comfortably almost immediately. Izaya realized Shizuo must not have had a chance to relax in at least a couple hours, and probably feels exhausted from dragging an unconscious vampire back to his house.

The raven shrugged, not wanting to push the tired blond. “If you say so.” He decided to change the subject, genuinely curious.” Anyways, did you mean it when you said you’d tie me back up if I tried to leave?”

Shizuo stared at the vampire, confused by the sudden change in the conversation. “Did you want me to mean it?” Filled with a sudden urge, Shizuo grabbed the pack of cigarettes from him pocket, lighting one of them. Izaya still had not responded (He was having troubles deciding.. Maybe he really _was_ a masochist)(curse his morals), so the blond continued. “I really have no control whether you want to leave or not, so if you genuinely want to leave, I won’t stop you.”

Izaya let out a small chuckle. “Where would I even go..?” He hadn’t been talking to Shizuo in general, but the blond still felt it slightly directed at him.

…..

Shizuo didn’t know if he should go through with his idea, or even say it. The vampire had just looked so… _sad_ while saying that, Shizuo just wanted to help him. He knew what it was like, not having any place to call his own… After all, his brother had helped him get the place he has now.

Seeing the vampire sit down on the couch next to him, Shizuo decided to test his luck. After all, the worst thing that could happen is he says no.

“...I’ve changed my mind. You’re not staying the night anymore.” Izaya gave Shizuo a questioning look, but shrugged, almost like he expected this to happen. The blond didn’t realize what that had sounded like until it was nearly too late.

The vampire stood up, then headed for the front door, almost too quickly. “Ah well, I knew it was too good to be true. I know when I’m not wanted~” He was avoiding gaze with Shizuo on purpose, not sure if the almost-dried tears from earlier had returned.

As Izaya started grabbing the door handle, Shizuo quickly sat up, sounding slightly panicked. “Wait, that’s not what I meant!” Izaya turned around, giving Shizuo another questioning look, trying to make it look like he wasn’t almost in tears again. “I meant that… you can stay here… Only if you want to, of course!”

The vampire smirked, having fun watching Shizuo being so flustered. “What do you mean ‘stay here’?”

“Like, live here. There’s an extra room you can use, since it’ll just be collecting dust anyways. But, only if you want. I’m not forcing you to stay here, especially if you have somewhere else you-” The blond wasn’t used to talking with anybody but maybe Tom, Shinra, and Celty, so Shizuo got more and more nervous as he kept talking. He really didn’t want to mess this up more than he already had. Luckily, Izaya cut him off before Shizuo got too far.

“Sure.” Izaya walked back over to the couch, forgetting about the door. “I already told you, I have no place to go. But,” He paused, getting a raised eyebrow from Shizuo, “I’ll only stay if you let me pay back my debt. It just grew again, you letting me stay here and all.”

Immediately, Shizuo’s expression grew stern. “I told you, you don’t owe me… But… if that’s what you really want, I suppose I can’t really stop you.” He sighed, giving up. “I’ll humor you, for now, but you can leave any time you want. I’m not forcing you to stay here, or do anything else.”

“I’m doing this because I want to. I was the one bring it up, after all.” Izaya shrugged, smirking in his obvious victory. Shizuo didn’t consider letting somebody boss you around a victory, but what did he know?

“You do realize I may have agreed to go along with whatever you have planned, but I definitely don’t plan on ordering you around any time soon.” Shizuo would never rob somebody of their free will, even if they … wanted him to? The blond didn’t really get what was going on with his life at this point. Sometimes it’s better to just go with the flow, and this was a perfect example.

Izaya’s smirk dropped for a second, then instantly returned, his blood red eyes sparkling. “Whatever you say, _Shizu-chan~_ ”

Shizuo glared at the vampire, and challenging eyes looked back at him. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool, but ultimately ruining his cigarette. “Don’t call me that.”

“Is that an order~?”

Normally at this point, people would be cowering and avoiding Shizuo’s gaze, which was now clearly annoyed. But, Izaya didn’t even waver. “ _No._ ”

Izaya was still smirking, clearly amused by how annoyed Shizuo got by the nickname. Shizuo was starting to learn that that smirk was a common occurrence, and he’d be seeing a lot more of it.

The blond stood up to throw away the ruined cigarette. He grabbed the ice pack lying on the small table, putting it away at the same time. Shizuo changed the subject before Izaya thought of another crappy nickname. “Hey, are you still hungry? You never really answered earlier when I asked how much blood you guys need..”

“Vampires can survive with only a single drop of blood for around a month or so, but that’s completely starving us, and we’ll be greatly weakened. But as for right now, I suppose I’m fine.” Izaya once again was trying to watch the television, flipping through the few channels Shizuo had. His cheek was slightly pink, and Shizuo felt a pang of guilt run down his spine. He _hated_ violence, after all, and had hurt the cute vampire who still trusts him with his life. Shizuo didn’t even trust himself with his own life.

“Why did you let yourself get so hungry anyways? According to you, you would’ve died if I hadn’t found you.” Shizuo walked over to the small bookshelf on the wall in the living room (everything was small), hoping to find one on vampires. He had no luck, but there was one about mythological creatures that Celty had given him. The blond wondered how Izaya would react to Celty, her being a mythological creature herself and all. Oh well, he’d deal with that when it became a problem.

“… My calculations were off by a bit.” Izaya shrugged, just giving the simplest answer to ‘Shizu-chan’.

Shizuo sat down next to the vampire, opening his book. “Yeah, sorry, I don’t watch much TV, so I don’t really have any channels..”

“I can tell.”

The two sat in silence on the couch. Izaya looked bored out of his mind, Shizuo noticed, but had decided to stick with the news. After a few pages into the book, the blond realized something. He snapped the books shut, making the vampire slightly jump. “Oh yeah!”

“Hm?” Izaya looked over, finding Shizuo much more interesting than the TV.

“I completely forgot to tell you, I have to work early in the morning tomorrow, so I’ll probably be gone by the time you wake up.” Shizuo put the book on the small table next to him. He had more important things to do before it got too late.

“Vampires are nocturnal.” Izaya turned the television off, not finding any enjoyment out of it.

“Ah, oh yeah.. I forgot.” The blond started blushing, causing Izaya to smirk again. Humans were such interesting creatures after all, getting embarrassed over something as trivial as that.

It was about 8:30, and Shizuo could probably stay awake till about 10:00 he guessed. The blond got out a sheet of paper and a pen, then sat at the kitchen table. “You don’t mind if I make a few rules while you stay here, do you?”

Izaya walked over, watching the blond from over his shoulder. “I don’t mind. It’s my contract to listen to everything you say, _master~_ ”

Ink splattered everywhere, coating the table, paper, Shizuo, and Izaya. The vampire froze, wide-eyed for a few seconds, trying to find out what happened. “Crap, I broke the pen..”

Izaya looked from Shizuo’s annoyed face to his hand, where the crushed remains of the once black pen stood. The pen wasn’t even close to just snapped in half; it was completely and utterly destroyed. The black ink dripped down from Shizuo’s hand, looking a bit like blood.

“Where are your towels?” The vampire snapped out of his thoughts, realizing there were more important things to worry about.

“Get an old looking one from the closet over there.” Shizuo pointed towards a door next to his bedroom.

Izaya quickly ran over and grabbed the crappiest one he could find, realizing it was going to be thrown away after this. “Ah, here.” The raven handed over the towel to the blond.

Shizuo started cleaning up the mess, and Izaya felt helpless. He had caused this mess, and he wasn’t even helping clean it up. “… Sorry.. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that...”

Shizuo sighed, wiping down the table. “It’s… fine. I was the one who agreed to humor you, after all.. I’m just not good at controlling my temper.”

Izaya stayed silent while the blond finished cleaning up the mess. He threw away the paper (which was coated in ink), the remnants of the pen (it will be missed), and the towel, now completely black (gone, but not forgotten).

Shizuo finally looked at Izaya for the first time since the ordeal, then mentally cursed at himself again. “Crap, you’re covered in ink.”

Izaya looked down at himself, realizing that the blond wasn’t lying. Luckily, the vampires black attire made it practically invisible. “I’ll be fine. You’re covered in more ink than I am.”

Shizuo’s bartender suit was partially white, and the black was definitely more noticeable. The blond stood up and started taking off his shirt, making Izaya look away, blushing. “W- What are you doing?!”

“If I don’t wash it now, it’s going to stain. Do you want me to wash yours too?” Shizuo wasn’t even slightly fazed about stripping in front of the blushing vampire, clearly less innocent than the blond.

“I.. I suppose so, but I don’t have anything else to wear.” Izaya glanced over at the blond, getting to see exactly how fit he was. Immediately, the vampire turned back around, his blush increased tenfold. _Crap, he’s hot without a shirt!_

“I probably have some old pajamas that would fit you. Give me your clothes.”

…..

A few minutes later, Shizuo and Izaya both sat at the kitchen table in some comfortable and colorful pajamas. Izaya’s were still much too big for him, but the vampire was shocked how soft they were, especially since they looked close to rags. His blush had only lightened slightly, and he refused to look Shizuo in the face.

Shizuo looked barely fazed by the whole ordeal, not finding anything worth blushing over. What’s the big deal about taking off his shirt? They’re both guys. Had Izaya never seen another man without a shirt?

A new paper and _pencil_ sat in front of them again. A pencil wouldn’t splatter ink everywhere if broken. “Alright. Putting aside that ever happened, I’m still making a few rules. I suppose we should talk about the ‘contract’ you somehow got me to agree to, as well..” Shizuo sighed, suddenly feeling a lot more tired.

“Why do you need to write them down?” Izaya was sure he would remember them.

“In case either of us forget them, we could just look on the sheet. Or if something were to happen that was pushing the limits, we could look on the paper to know exactly what’s in boundaries and what’s not.” Shizuo shrugged.

Izaya nodded in understanding. “We should focus on one thing at a time. Let’s start with the house rules then.”

Shizuo nodded this time, agreeing. “Yeah, sure.” He grabbed the pencil, then faltered. “I… have no idea what to write..”

“Well, what are some things you don’t want me to do while staying here?” Izaya rested his elbow on the table, his hand holding his head up.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think. Eventually, he responded, “I don’t want you to break stuff, but.. that should be obvious already.”

Izaya sighed. This was getting nowhere. “Do you want me to write it, then you can look it over?”

“Yeah.. Sorry.” Shizuo sheepishly handed over the pencil to the vampire.

Izaya slid the paper over so it was facing him and started writing down basic rules. After a couple minutes of furious scribbling, the raven handed the paper over.

Shizuo started reading the rules, pausing a couple of seconds in. “You have really neat handwriting.”

“If you say so.” Izaya shrugged.

The blond finally started reading over the list.

**Rule 1: No breaking, stealing, or damaging any of Shizuo’s property.**

**Rule 2: If planning to change the house in some way, talk it over thoroughly beforehand and have Shizuo agree to it.**

**Rule 3: Cooking and cleaning will be done regularly in exchange for being able to live here.**

**Rule 4: Additional rules may be added, but will not be put into effect unless written down.**

**Rule 5: Do not enter forbidden places, such as specific rooms.**

**Rule 6: No bringing anybody home unless permission from Shizuo has been granted.**

**Rule 7: Must be home by ______, as to not worry Shizuo, unless it has been talked out with Shizuo beforehand.**

“Are those rules good enough?” Izaya, despite claiming to be a creature of the night, was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He had been hit by a sudden drowsiness, probably from the fun experiences of the past couple days. You know, half starving, getting kidnapped, selling your soul, that kind of stuff.

“I… I guess so. Why’s this one blank?” Shizuo pointed to the blank spot on rule 7.

The vampire glanced at what he pointed to before answering, “You can fill that out. I don’t know what time you want me home by.”

“Don’t you have things to do late at night?” The blond gave Izaya a questioning gaze.

“Not really.” His reply was simple.

“I don’t think a curfew is necessary, since you’re a grown man and a vampire, but I guess 10:00 is about as late as I can stay up on nights I have to work.” Shizuo scribbled down his answer into the blank, not sure what exactly to think of some of these rules.

“10:00 it is then.” Izaya yawned.

The blond reread some of the rules over, frowning. “You don’t have to cook and clean for me. I can do that myself.”

Izaya sighed, too tired to put up much of a fight. “Just let me pay you back, gosh dangit.”

Shizuo glared at the tired vampire, who didn’t notice thanks to having his eyes closed, but didn’t push it. “I guess the house rules are done. I can’t really think of anything else, though you went into a lot more detail than I would have.” Izaya yawned again, making Shizuo yawn as well. “Do you want to do the ‘contract’ tomorrow? It’s pretty late.”

The clock read 9:45, which sounded pretty early, but Shizuo’s job started a bit early, and he didn’t like being agitated because of lack of sleep. It’d hurt people unnecessarily, and Shizuo hated violence.

“Sure. But I have a question. Two, actually.” Izaya mumbled, his face buried in his arms against the table.

“Shoot.”

“For the contract, did you want to do an actual blood contract or just do it the same as the house rules?” Izaya looked at the blond tiredly, his voice lacking the usual hidden sass.

Shizuo didn’t know exactly what a blood contract was, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. “What’s a blood contract?”

“It’s basically a form of contract only available to vampires, because it involves blood magic. The blood contract basically forces whoever is bound by it to do exactly as it says. So, my body would automatically move whenever you gave an order, but we’d know the exact moment I pay off my debt, because it’d stop working.” Izaya, despite being extremely tired, gave a detailed explanation in a way that Shizuo would understand.

“Why would we need to do something like that?” Shizuo frowned.

Izaya replied, “It basically makes sure that I can’t disobey you, in case you doubt my truthfulness and loyalty. Most people don’t exactly trust blood-sucking creatures after all. They’re all afraid I’d just be trying to trick them.”

“But I trust you.”

The vampire lifted his head to stare at the blond, looking both confused and tired. “You’re much too trusting, Shizu-chan. It’s going to get you hurt one day.”

Shizuo stood up, ignoring Izaya’s nickname for him. “I’ll take my chances… With you, at least.” The blond started walking down the hall, looking over his shoulder. “Come on.”

The raven stood up slowly. “Coming~” He followed Shizuo to a room next to the closet and the blond’s. Izaya had seen the door earlier, but it was closed, so he didn’t mess with it.

“You can use this room, I guess. Like I said, it’s a guest room, but nobody stays over anyways.” Shizuo waved Izaya off into the room, ready to retire for the night himself. “Oh yeah, you said you had another question.”

“Hm? Oh, right.” Izaya looked around the room. It was just as bland as the rest of the house, though he hadn’t expected anything different. There was a thin layer of dust coating the few pieces of wooden furniture that were actually in here. _Man, Shizu-chan lives with only the most absolute necessities._ “What time do you normally get home around? After you’re done with work, I mean.”

Shizuo paused to think about it, putting his hand on his chin. “… I suppose I usually get home around dinner time, if I had to say.”

“Those definitely aren’t usual hours for a bartender.”

“Bartender? I’m not a bartender.”

Izaya sat on the bed, looking a bit shocked. His intuition had been wrong. Though it was only based off of his outfit, so maybe he was… a butler? “Well, then what are you?”

“I’m a debt collector.” The blond shrugged (Izaya didn’t think he’d ever seen so much shrugging in one day), stating that like it was an obvious fact.

“Wait, really?!” That definitely hadn’t been one of the possible jobs Izaya thought Shizuo would have. He somehow thought it’d be… more physical? No, not with that outfit.

Shizuo leaned against the door frame, looking ready to head into his own room across the hall at any time. “Well, no. I’m a bodyguard for a debt collector though. The bartender suit was a gift from my little brother... Anyways, I’m tired, so I’m going to head to bed. See you tomorrow.”

Shizuo felt much more exhausted than usual, and it felt nice to relax on his bed. With his alarm already preset, the blond fell into slumber in less than a minute.

…..

The next morning, Shizuo drifted out of sleep tiredly. He turned off his alarm, barely noticing the lump next to him in the bed. Actually, it wasn’t that hard to notice.

Shizuo tore off the blankets, all remaining doziness gone. “Izaya?! Why are you in my bed?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful support! It really does mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful (crappy) chapter, and I'll hopefully see you next chapter as well (whenever that comes out).


	3. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo wakes up to Izaya in his bed and comes home to Izaya wondering where the smell of blood is coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody I am not dead (unlike Izaya)!! This chapter took a bit longer to write because I was busy writing a different story that'll probably be up sometime this week.  
> Not exactly sure what to say, other than thanks for all the support and great comments I got! I got over 500 reads, and that's absolutely amazing for only having 2 chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, if I don't get distracted by Shizaya and Billdip fanfic. Hopefully.

The lump in Shizuo’s bed rolled over, displeased at how he was awoken. “...Huh? Shizu-chan, why are you yelling?”

“Why in the world are you in my bed?!” Shizuo, once again, ignored the nickname given to him, focusing on the more pressing problem. The blond was standing next to the bed, towering over the small vampire. He had practically jumped out of it from shock, after all.

Izaya was a bit more awake, -not by choice mind you- and he sat up in (Shizuo’s) bed, wrapping blankets around himself. “Because I get cold easily, and your body is really warm. I’ll make sure not to do it again if it bothers you that badly.” The vampire stretched, then took a moment to get out of bed. Shizuo could have sworn he heard the vampire mumble, “I didn’t even do it on purpose..”, but he wasn’t sure.

“No, it’s fine.. I was just surprised.” Shizuo sighed, unsure what to do in this situation. He’d feel bad kicking the vampire out, and Shizuo didn’t see any harm in Izaya using his body heat to keep warm. “Was there not enough blankets in your room? I think there are some more in the closet-”

“Blankets work, just not as well as body heat I guess. And since winter’s close by, I guess I just… wanted yours..” Izaya slowly grew quieter, unlike the blush on his face. “A- Anyways! Don’t you have to get ready for work? Did you want me to make you some breakfast, master?” And the infamous smirk had returned for the day.

Shizuo grabbed the closest thing to him- a metal piece on the foot of his bed. “One… Two… Three… Four...”

“Shizu-chan, what’re you doing?”

“Five… Six… Seven…”

“Shizu-chan?”

“Eight… Nine… Ten...” The blond took a deep breath and released his tight grip on his bed. _Crap, I bent the metal again._ The place he had been holding was crushed completely into the hollow center, and Shizuo slightly hoped Izaya wouldn’t notice it. “… You know what? If you’re gonna call me stupid nicknames, then I’ll call you one too.”

Izaya raised an eyebrow, but didn’t speak. The vampire never had a personal nickname, that was for sure. He was curious as to what Shizuo had thought of.

Shizuo grinned, or more like smirked. “I’ll call you…” The blond paused, looking right into Izaya’s gaze. “Flea.”

…..

Izaya had made a couple guesses in that short span of time, but ‘flea’ definitely wasn’t even close to making the list. He had thought something closer to “pet” or “Iza-chan”, thinking Shizuo would use his own nicknames against him.

“Flea? Why ‘Flea’?!”

“Because you drink blood and you’re small.” Shizuo pat Izaya’s head a couple times, making Izaya remember their height difference. He hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal, but Shizu-chan had other ideas. The vampire didn’t even try to swat the larger male’s hand away, realizing it’d only confirm what Shizuo said as true (truer than it already was). Definitely not because he was slightly enjoying the affection. Not in the slightest.

“Don’t you have to get ready for work?” Izaya quickly changed the subject before he was ridiculed any more.

Shizuo looked at the alarm clock next to his bed, yawning. “Oh, right.”

In less than half an hour, Shizuo was heading out the door, off to work for the day. Izaya learned that the blond usually skips breakfast, so he just stood around watching Shizuo get ready.

It was only 8:00 (apparently that was early for Shizuo), so Izaya contemplated if he should go back to bed or not. Then again, Shizuo wouldn’t be there to cuddle with.

The vampire decided against it, instead deciding to get dressed. His clothes should be much cleaner now, considering they hadn’t been washed in quite a while before yesterday.

Izaya couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been in a warm house for more than an hour. He looked out the window, watching the colorful leaves fall from the hibernating trees. The raven supposed he should be grateful to Shizuo. After all, winter was approaching fast and Izaya was nowhere near prepared for it.

Vampires really have it tough. The sun doesn’t melt them or any of that crap, but it stings pretty bad, especially if you stay in it a while. The cold is just as bad though; it won’t kill any vampires, but the cold-blooded creatures get cold easily (what a shocker) and it’s really not fun to deal with.

Shizu-chan didn’t even kick Izaya out after their… incident this morning. He had half expected the blond to push him out the front door, not agree to let him cuddle more! Well, not _cuddle_ , per say. More like ‘using Shizuo’s body heat to his advantage’.

Izaya sat on the couch, noticing the book Shizu-chan left on the small table. The vampire shrugged, _why not?_ It’d give him something to do for a bit, and let him sort his thoughts for the first time in a while.

_Mythological creatures, huh? Why does Shizu-chan even have a book like this?_

Anyways, Shizuo seemed a lot more.. innocent? When it came to things like undressing in front of another. Maybe he’s just the epitome of straight? Or did he actually not know anything about what comes after a kiss in a relationship? Has the blond ever _been_ in a relationship? Izaya may still be a virgin (he makes sure to avoid that when he repays a debt), finding it much more fun to just watch humans from the sidelines, but what was Shizuo’s excuse? He’s what, 24?

Izaya snapped out of his thoughts, slightly scared as to why he was thinking about Shizu-chan’s relationships. From the sound of it, he didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. _“_ _There’s an extra room you can use, since it’ll just be collecting dust anyways.”_

Maybe the raven would have to play a little trick on Shizu-chan when he got home~ …..………..

Maybe not. His past jokes have only ended with him blushing or Shizuo getting mad. He had seen what the blond did to his bed after Izaya called him “master”, and the vampire didn’t want it tried out on him next. It’d explain why he couldn’t untie the ropes though.

Izaya looked at the clock on the wall. An hour had already passed, and he hadn’t even flipped to page 2. Or read page 1.

He put the book down. Obviously the vampire wasn’t getting anywhere with it, and he could do better things with his time. He could sweep the kitchen or vacuum the living room or dust off the house. At least then he’d be productive while lost in thought.

And so that’s what the vampire did. Shizu-chan hadn’t said any rooms were off limits, so he just looked in the closet till he found some cleaning supplies, and started cleaning.

Izaya was never big on housework; he had always made other people do it for him. But now it was his personal job, and he’d be darned if he didn’t do it practically perfect. He’d also have to relearn how to cook. It’d been a couple months since he’d picked up a fork, much less baked. What kind of foods did Shizu-chan even like?

Within the next two hours, the floor was swept and the carpet was all vacuumed, including the two rooms. Izaya even dusted all around the house. He may be dead, but the coughing fits the dust was giving him was going to kill him again. Apparently Shizu-chan wasn’t joking when he said the raven’s room was just going to be collecting dust.

It was only 11:30, and Izaya was already worn out for the day. Shizuo hadn’t given him enough blood, but it was more than he’d gotten in the past three months combined, so it was good enough. He’d find some way to survive, just like always. You were supposed to go slow with food at first after being starved, since your body wouldn’t be used to the sudden intake of energy anyways. So maybe Izaya had eaten too much (not that he had a choice at the time but still).

The raven decided to skip the bathroom till tomorrow, deciding to save his strength. He’d (regretfully) have to ask Shizu-chan for more blood soon after he got home.

Izaya wondered how that was going to go. Last time, Shizu-chan had practically forced his finger down the vampires throat, and he was much too weak to fight the delicious taste of his blood. Like, his blood was _really good_. Hopefully the blond would let him drink from his neck this time, or _at least_ give him some warning before slicing his hand in half. The raven hated being treated as a lesser being, but he supposed it was okay if it was Shizuo. Wait, _what-_

The thought of Shizuo’s blood made Izaya’s stomach growl in anticipation, hungering for more of it, which successfully snapped the vampire out of his thoughts. It was so sweet and delicious! How had he avoided all other vampires before now? Or hadn’t he?

There were an untold number of things Izaya didn’t know about his new master, and he had an intense urge to learn everything about Shizu-chan. His favorite foods, his friends, his enemies, his relationships, his _experiences with other gosh dang vampires_.

Izaya leaned down to look at the books on the bottom shelf of the small book case, hoping to find a cookbook with a couple of bookmarks. He had no such luck, and went on to search in the cabinets in the kitchen. Izaya learned where some of the pots and pans are, along with finding what he was looking for. “Aha! Found you!”

The vampire grabbed the small cookbook that was falling apart at the edges. Shizu-chan must use it often, or at least read it. Izaya was going to have this debt payed off in no time! He’s definitely not doing this because he wants to express his thanks subtly in a form Shizuo would like. Definitely not.

The raven sat down on the comfortable couch that was rapidly gaining memories. “Now, let’s see what kind of food Shizu-chan likes~!”

Izaya opened the book to one of the many bookmarks (he really got lucky) to find … a chocolate cake.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting going into the book, since it’s filled with dinners, breakfasts, and desserts alike, but somehow.. Izaya’s not very surprised honestly.

The next couple bookmarks all included some kind of sweet: cookies, ice cream, pies, and a lot of things that included milk. What was he, 4? “Shizu-chan, your cravings are that of a child’s.” Izaya slammed the book shut, putting it back on the shelf. He should probably still ask Shizuo what his favorite foods are, just in case the raven was wrong.

Izaya looked at the clock once again. It read 1:00, meaning he had nothing to do for about four hours, assuming that Shizu-chan got home around 5:00.

“I suppose taking a short nap wouldn’t hurt..” Izaya yawned, making him realize how tiring cleaning actually was. He made his was over to Shizuo’s bed, falling asleep almost instantly after burying himself in blankets.

…..

Izaya slowly drifted out of sleep to the smell of something absolutely delicious. It was so sweet, almost like Shizu-chan’s blood~

Wait. It was Shizu-chan’s blood.

The vampire lost all traces of remaining tiredness, jumping out of bed. He glanced through the house, seeing that Shizuo wasn’t home yet.

Izaya was almost certain the front door was going to break with how hard he slammed it open, but it stayed in tact. Shizuo stood on the other side of the door, his hand held out like he was about to grab the handle, slightly shocked at his door opening suddenly.

“Why do I smell your blood?!”

Shizuo’s surprised expression quickly disappeared, realizing what was happening. “Oh, uh.. There was a bit of trouble at work, nothing too bad.”

Izaya glanced over Shizu-chan’s body, finding the cause of the blood. “Did you get _shot?!?!_ ”

“Yeah.. It’s not that bad.” Shizuo was acting oddly calm about the whole situation, while Izaya felt like he was going to have a gosh dang heart attack. “I’ll just get a band-aid, or maybe some super glue would work better...”

“Super glue?! Don’t you need to see, like, a _doctor?!_ ”

Shizuo shrugged. Izaya wanted to scream. His master had gotten _SHOT_ and wants to put _SUPER GLUE_ on his wound?!

“I guess I do need to get the bullet out. We can visit Shinra after dinner, then. I’m kinda hungry.” Izaya moved aside to let Shizuo into his house.

“I’ll start making dinner, but doesn’t it hurt?! You got shot! Don’t humans die from that kind of thing?!” The raven couldn’t understand how Shizuo wasn’t freaking out. Was this a regular occurrence at his work?! Izaya swore he was going under cardiac arrest, and his heart stopped beating a long time ago.

“I’ll help you-”

“No, you will sit on the couch while I go get some bandages and stop the bleeding.” Izaya pushed the blond onto the comfortable seat.

“Are you mad that I’m wasting blood?” Shizu-chan allowed himself to be pushed by the small vampire.

“What? No! Why would I be?” Izaya soaked some paper towels (they probably should have used these yesterday instead of the rag, but they were panicking) in water, then proceeded to press it against Shizuo’s thigh. It quickly turned a deep red.

Shizuo just shrugged. “So, what did you want for dinner?”

“Whatever you want is fine.”

“Hm...In that case… Wait, do vampires eat food?” Shizuo looked at the raven, who had walked found some bandages and was wrapping them around his leg.

Izaya didn’t even glance at the blond as he answered. “We are able to, yes, but it does nothing for our hunger. I would be perfectly fine living off of just blood, if that’s what you wish.” The vampire finished wrapping the wound and stood up. “Are you sure you’re alright? It doesn’t hurt?”

“I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I do need to worry about it. You are my master, and your well-being is important to me.” Izaya leaned against the counter, finally starting to calm down a bit.

“… Doesn’t that hurt your pride?”

“Doesn’t what hurt my pride?”

“Calling me ‘master’ or whatever. I can’t imagine you _like_ doing it.”

Not necessarily. I’m actually having quite a bit of fun with this. I get a warm house and a steady source of blood, after all.” Izaya smirked, even though the blond wasn’t able to see him or it.

“I’d let you stay here even if you didn’t call me ‘master’, you know.”

“I know.” Izaya was probably more surprised than Shizuo when he said he’d been having fun with this arrangement. He’s doing this to repay his debt, not to have fun! Yet, here he was, enjoying himself while serving Shizu-chan’s every whim. “Have you decided what you want yet?”

“Whatever you find in the cabinet is fine. I need to go grocery shopping soon.”

…..

Less than 15 minutes later, the clock read 5:25, and Shizuo and Izaya were both sitting at the dining room table with Mac N Cheese.

“So what happened to the guy who shot you?” Izaya hungrily dug into the bowl, even though it did nothing towards his hunger.

Shizuo shrugged, also digging into the food. “Probably the hospital.”

“I see… So this ‘Shinra’ person you mentioned earlier, is he a doctor?” Neither stopped for breaks in between bites.

“Ah, yeah. He’s a friend I met in high school. Shinra’s… a bit crazy, but he’s a good guy.” Shizuo glanced at the raven, who met his stare back. “Try not to come between him and Celty, though.”

“Who’s Celty?”

“His… girlfriend? I don’t know where they stand, but Shinra’s dead set on marrying her. He’d easily kill me if he thought I was trying to steal Celty away from him.” Shizuo laughed to himself, remembering how many times that conversation came up in high school, since Celty is his best friend, after all.

“And he’s a qualified doctor, even though he’d have no regrets killing you?” By now, the Mac N Cheese was gone, and though Izaya was still starving, he began to clean up the table.

The blond stood up from his chair, to which the raven glanced at his leg, making sure it was alright. “He’s not exactly.. a qualified doctor.” The glare from Izaya made Shizuo quickly continue. “You’ll know what I mean when we get there. Do you want help with that..?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” The vampire was washing off the dishes, leaving them to dry on their own while the two are out.

…..

Soon enough, the duo were walking in the streets, just a bit before dusk. Practically nobody was outside, not wanting to be the next vampire victim. As they got closer to the city (it’s practically the same town), they soon started seeing more people.

“I don’t get why people feel more safe in a crowd. Anybody could easily drag them into an alleyway, and not one person in the streets would care.” Izaya sneered, then shivered. He still only had his shirt on, even though Shizuo had asked him if he wanted to borrow a jacket.

The ‘crowd’ Izaya was talking about had actually made a pathway specially for Shizuo, as soon as they had realized who he was. They had no desire to learn what the bandage on his leg was for, and even less of a desire to learn what the blond’s mood currently was. Izaya found it quite strange, but was thankful nobody was bothering them, nor that they’d get separated from each other. Not that it would take long for the raven to find Shizu-chan; the smell of his blood was dangerously noticeable for the vampire.

“I told you you’d be cold without a jacket on.” Shizuo had to squint when a bit of sun hit his eyes, making him realize something. “Wait, the sun’s still up. Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, Shizu-chan. It just tingles a bit. It’s much worse in the middle of the day in summer, so this is practically nothing.” Izaya waved the blond’s worry off, much like what Shizuo had done earlier to him. That situation was a bit more drastic, though.

A soft breeze flew by, making Izaya shiver again. He could see the vampire’s breath, so it was obviously too cold to be outside without a jacket. “Hey Flea, we’re here.”

The raven hadn’t noticed Shizuo had stopped walking, so he quickly turned around to catch up with the blond’s sudden direction change. He walked in the tall building, following Shizu-chan. It surprised Izaya how fast he had reacted to being called ‘flea’, but didn’t let it show.

The blond ignored the lady at the desk, who also ignored him in return. They continued on down the hall, then took an elevator up a few floors. Izaya couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in an elevator.

Shizuo walked down another hall when the elevator shaft opened, stopping at the first door. Actually, it looked like this was the only door on the floor- Izaya had seen enough weird things lately, so he didn’t question this. Maybe the people who lived here are rich.

The door opened shortly after Shizuo knocked on it (wasn’t that a doorbell next to the door), and Izaya saw who answered. A short (he’s taller than you, Izaya) brown-haired boy with big, round glasses and a lab coat.

“Oh Shizuo, I haven’t seen you in a while.” The ‘doctor’ looked down at the blond’s leg, realizing what happened. “Did you get shot again?”

_Again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your wonderful support (honestly that must sound like a broken record by now) and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, like I said at the beginning. It may be delayed since I'm writing a couple other things as well, and I've been... 'busy' (i was reading billdip what do you want me to say)  
> Thanks to everyone who kudos'ed and commented! I had a lot of fun reading them. (I tried to respond to a bunch too)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, kudos'ed, and/or commented on my story >:D Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon...


End file.
